fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Stars Pretty Cure
Sky Stars Pretty Cure is the 33rd fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the third series of the fifth generation. This series has an idol/sci-fi/sky/insects/music theme. Story Six months before the series events, the Earth was taken over by a magical, insectoid, mostly man-eating alien race called the Scourge after Cure Angel was defeated after a long battle with the Insect King. Angel was almost eaten, until the seven guardians of Lyrical✭Stars saved her. In the present day, in the floating metropolis of Sky-Dome, a girl named Teresa Kisaragi joined the insect club at Sky-Dome School, but unfortunately, the leader of the club was a spy for the Scourge, a girl named Wendy. Her friend Cassandra Ingles, who warned Teresa not to join the club, defended her from Wendy's brainwashing, and transformed into Cure Angel, but Wendy beats up a weakened Angel. Kisaragi had enough and she transformed into Cure Soprano and chased off Wendy. Teresa checked on Cassie who slapped her for not listening to her and ran off. Characters Pretty Cure Cassandra Ingles (カサンドラ·イングレス, Kasandora Inguresu) / Cure Angel (キュアエンジェル, Kyua Enjeru) Intro: "The White Warrior, Cure Angel!" Attack: Angels' Tears, Fire Halo Item: Angel Sword Cassandra is the first Cure to transform and generally a sweet and polite girl. She is a Canadian girl born in Ottawa who has lived in Japan for almost all of her life (where her father was an English, French and German teacher) until she and her father escaped to the Sky-Dome 6 months ago. She goes to the Sky-Dome School where she is a pop star and never misses a major school event, where she always sings. She is socially awkward, though she doesn't appear to be around girls, only when she is with boys. She can't handle disappointment, and she is especially scared of losing her friends. Her favorite food is ice cream and green tea. Her mother was a singer before she died, so she changed her dream from being a nurse to being a singer. Her alter-ego is Cure Angel and her colors are White and pale Pink. In excel form, the colors are Black and pale Pink. Teresa Kisaragi (如月·テレサ, Kisaragi Teresa) / Cure Soprano (キュアソプラノ, Kyua Sopurano) Intro: The Red Warrior, Cure Soprano!" Attack: Soprano Sax Attack, Soprano Sax Dance Item: Soporano Sax Sword Teresa is a loud, out-going, and quirky girl. She is Japanese originally from Osaka. She likes eating bugs, which grosses some people out, especially her friend Cassandra, but eventually she got Cassie to love eating bugs with her. She says "You like eating humans? I will eat you bugs back!" and finds out the Scourge taste like chicken. She has really quirky traits, such as waking up and sleeping at an exact time, talking to herself, waving in front of TV cameras and singing loudly, and refusing to eat anything purple colored. She attempted to join the insect club in Episode 1 despite Cassandra preventing her. She gave the nickname "Lizliz" to Elisabeth, "Kanadeko" OR "Kana" to Kanade, "Cass" to Cassandra, "LaLa" to Latoya, "Juju" to Joo-Won, "Airy" to Ariel, and "Yuyu" to Yurika. Her parents work in a hospital, her older brother is in a law firm, and her younger sister is a wrestler. Teresa dreams of being a singer with Cassandra. Her alter-ego is Cure Soprano and her colors are Red and Black. In excel form, the colors are Red, Black and Gold. Ariel London (アリエル·ロンドン, Arieru Rondon) / Cure Bass (キュアベース, Kyua Bēsu) Intro: "The Blue Warrior, Cure Bass!" Attack: Bass Drum, Big Bass Drum Item: Drumstick Nunchuks Ariel is a hot-tempered, hyper girl. She is on the Sky-Dome School marching band as the drummer, as well as a mixed martial arts fighter. She is British; half-English and half-Scottish, and she lived in London until she moved to the Sky-Dome with her parents and 3 older siblings. She was bullied harshly until she went to a gym with a mixed martial arts program. She beats up her bullies and no one has crossed her since. She exercises and jogs every day, and listens to heavy metal songs a lot. Her two older brothers are in Sky-Dome University studying engineering, and her older sister plays on a professional basketball team, while her parents are the teachers in the gym she trains in. She has anger issues and her teammates have to console her when she goes off the deep end, which usually ends in her crying loudly. Her alter-ego is Cure Bass and her colors are Blue, Dark Blue, and Silver. In excel form, the colors are Blue, Dark Blue, and Gold. [[Elisabeth Pickett|'Elisabeth Pickett']] (エリザベス・ピケット, Erizabesu Piketto) / Cure Treble (キュアトレブル, Kyua Toreburu) Intro: "The Yellow Warrior, Cure Treble!" Attack: Treble Pitch, Avant-Garde Item: Treble Violin Elisabeth is a quiet, polite girl. She has played the violin ever since she was 9, and she is very gifted. Her family was one of the first ones to settle Sky-Dome after they moved from South Africa. She is from a strict, conservative, wealthy family. She was not allowed to have friends of her own, just friends who her parents can trust. She is very attached to her teammates, and her teammates hide her from her own parents, because if her parents catch her, she'd get a belt whooping and be grounded. She grew up strictly vegan like the rest of her family, but became a meat eater when Ariel's older brother forced sausage in her mouth, and she surprisingly enjoyed the taste. Her alter-ego is Cure Treble and her colors are Yellow and White. In excel form, the colors are Yellow and Black. [[Joo-won Kang|'Joo-won Kang']] (チュウォン カン, Chuu~on Kan) / Cure Heartful (キュアハートフル, Kyua Hātofuru) Intro: "The Purple Warrior, Cure Heartful!" Attack: Sweet Heart, Embrace Item: Heartful Harp Joo-won is a Korean girl who is a Christian, and an aspiring actress. She looks out for others and is very selfless. She is a picky person, and she HATES carrots since she is allergic to them. She grew up poor, until her parents saved enough for her to go to school. Unfortunately her parents and her sister died, so she went to Sky-Dome by herself. She lives in Yurika's house and shares a room with her, and considers her a sister. She is the student council president at Sky-Dome School. Her alter-ego is Cure Heartful and her color is Purple. In excel form, the colors are Purple and Gold. Yurika Strachan (ユリカ・ストラッチャン, Yurika Sutoratchan) / Cure Gra (キュアグーラ, Kyua Gura) Intro: "The Green Warrior, Cure Gra!" Attack: Celtic Song, Balor's Eye Item: Sweetheart Bagpipe An Irish girl who is very feminine and is a great cook. She was born in Belfast and lived in Belfast and Dublin in her childhood, until she moved to the SkyDome. Her real name is Jenna, but she hates it and goes by her middle name Yurika instead. She is the cooking club president at Sky-Dome School, and she reads so many cooking books that she has a shelf in her room just for cooking books. Her nickname is Gra, Irish for love, but Teresa also calls her Yuyu. She became Christian because of Joo-won. Her alter-ego is Cure Gra and her color is Kelly Green. In excel form, the colors are Kelly Green, White, and Orange. Latoya Nzuri (ラトーヤ・エンズーリ, Ratōya Enzūri) / Cure Sky✭Star (キュアスカイ✭スター, Kyua Sukai✭Sutā) Intro: "The Sky✭Blue Warrior, Cure Sky✭Star!" Attack: Sky Scanner, Skyrise Melody Item: Sky✭Blue Star Piano The leader of the Sky Stars Pretty Cure and the founder of Lyrical✭Stars. She is a Kenyan girl born in Japan, and returned to Japan to create Lyrical ✭Stars. She is also a journalist who has covered news about planets. Her love for outer space is unmatched. She is very cheerful, casual and her smile is infectious. Yet she is a dutiful and hardworking girl. Her last name means beautiful in Swahili. She is the mysterious girl who plays her piano in Episode 2 which saved Teresa and Ariel from losing to a monster, and the piano she was playing was the Sky✭Blue Star Piano. Her alter-ego is Cure Sky✭Star and her color is Sky Blue. In excel form, the colors are Sky Blue, Black, and Gold. Lyrical✭Stars The organization that created the Sky Relic, and thus, the Pretty Cure. It was founded by Kenyan scientist Latoya Nzuri after seeing all of the devastation the Scourge has caused throughout the world. Guardians (Mascots) Tsubasa Cassandra/Cure Angel's mascot. Kanade Teresa/Cure Soprano's mascot. Teion Ariel/Cure Bass's mascot. Kouonbu Elisabeth/Cure Treble's mascot. Jenna Joo-won/Cure Heartful's mascot. Ai Jenna/Cure Amour's mascot. Sora Latoya/Cure Sky✭Star's mascot. Scourge [[Insect King|'Insect King']] The king of the Scourge. He is a giant beetle with a large horn. He attacked Earth because he wanted insects to have their own world but the humans wouldn't let them, so he decided to take over Earth and build insect colonies. Henry A tall hornet with a mean sting. One of Insect King's subordinates. Anthony A fire ant with a mean bite but he doesn't eat his enemies. One of Insect King's subordinates. een [[Wendy|'Wendy']] The leader of the insect club at Sky-Dome School, but secretly, Scourge's spy assigned to check how life is at the Sky-Dome and befriend humans so that she'll turn on them later and have the Scourge Army destroy what's left of humankind. She has psychic abilities (such as brainwashing), and is mostly human, but has some DNA of insects. Items [[Sky Relic|'Sky Relic']] The transformation items. To transform, the Cures sing "[[Pretty Cure, Brighten the Skies, Make our Hearts Sing and Make the Lights of Justice Shine!|'Pretty Cure, Brighten the Skies, Make our Hearts Sing and Make the Lights of Justice Shine!']]" Sky Relic EXCEL The upgraded form of the Sky Relic. The henshin makes Precure stronger but only temporary until they revert back to their regular form. In the final episode, it gets another upgrade, making the EXCEL form permanent. Angel Sword Soprano Sax Sword Drumstick Nunchuks Treble Violin Heartful Harp Sweetheart Bagpipe Sky✭Blue Star Piano Locations [[Sky-Dome|'Sky-Dome']] A floating city the size of 100 Manhattans which the story takes place. It was built by the Lyrical✭Stars organization when the mainland (As Sky-Domers call the land under it) was besieged by the Scourge. Refugees ran to Sky-Dome to escape the carnage. It has a glass dome over it, hence the name. Episodes Episode 1: Trouble at the Insect Club! I must fight! Episode 2: The Mysterious Piano! Trivia The series has influences from Symphogear, they sing while they fight. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Sky Stars Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Music Themed Series